


Tiptoes

by Pituitor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, canon bi relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pituitor/pseuds/Pituitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place seconds after the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

So many months of tiptoeing, dancing around feelings, compartmentalizing while there were more threatening problems at hand. But now, these hands in hers, the smell of perfume in the air, it was finally real, and it was terrifying.

Korra opened her eyes, taking the moment to admire what was in front of her before squeezing Asami’s hand. 

“Oh...wow...there’s so much color, how do you ever find the will to leave?”

 “I can always find at least one reason to go back.” Korra laughed letting her take in the view a few seconds before pulling her along. 

“Come on, I know this is a vacation, but there is so much I want to show you!”

“Well, what’s close by, we did just come from a wedding?” Asami laughed at Korra’s enthusiasm.  “How about we explore around here and then call it a night?”

The girls walked through the surrounding fields, admiring the spirits floating by on their way to whatever it is spirits do. 

“I can’t believe we’re here, people have spent hundreds of years imagining what the spirit world is like, and here we are.” Korra spread out a blanket on the field as she listened to the engineers’ excited thoughts. “This was the realm the Avatar alone could enter, and now this!” Asami excitedly gestured to the spirits. Korra wondered what it must be like for her, her mind so science based, taking in these scenes not bound by what science could prove.

“Hey, why don’t we have something to eat? Pema gave me some dumplings and egg custard tarts.” Korra sat down, setting the food out on the blanket. “Hey I know it’s amazing, but come eat something!” Asami walked over to the blanket. Korra’s stomach summersaulted as she felt Asami half lean against her, reaching for one of the dumplings. They sat in silence for a while, leaned up against each other, eating the air temple food and taking in the view.  

The light was starting to fade. Luckily, being the spirit world, temperature was pretty constant and comfortable. Korra figured they wouldn't need more than a blanket to sleep under when it got dark.

"Did you eat the last part of my custard tart?" Asami turned to Korra. She stared back into Asami’s’ green eyes innocently. 

"Well you set it down for a long time, I just figured it was fair game!" 

"I set it down for a second and you know it!" Asami pushed Korra jokingly. Tipping backwards Korra grabbed Asami’s arm, pulling her down beside her. Laughing, the engineer rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head on Korra's chest, her arm over the Avatars' shoulder. Korra, admiring the flowing jet-black hair, reminisced on the events leading to where she currently lie.

"It's been a long couple of years." Korra said, tucking Asami's hair behind her ear.

"It really has. Do you remember when we first met? How could it have taken us as long as it did to become friends?" 

"To be fair, you were dating my ex boyfriend at the time, so that wasn't exactly the best build friendship!"

"Remember the pool party? Looking back that was probably less fun for you then it was for me." Asami said, tilting her head back to see Korra's face, "Sorry about that."

"To be fair, how often do you want to make out with one hundred percent of a couple, it was kind of a perfect storm!" Korra winked. She had been so nervous, after years of working hard to keep feelings as hidden as she could, she thought it would be impossible to correct. But talking to Asami was easy, those bright green eyes so inviting. 

"That was just before my father was arrested."

Korra knew that the conversation would come to this point eventually. She gently wiped the beginnings of tears from the corners of Asami's eyes.

"Asami, I'm sorry about what I said, about whether your father could be trusted. He loved you so much. Even at his lowest point, his actions were driven by his love for you. I am so sorry." Without knowing what more to say on the matter, the girls lay in silence. The Avatar running her fingers through Asami's hair, wiping tears off her cheeks.

Korra could feel Asami's breathing start to slow, she grabbed the blanket from nearby and pulled it over the top of them, careful not to wake the girl asleep on her chest. Closing her eyes she ran through the events of the last 24 hours in her head. So much had happened. She drifted to sleep, lulled by Asami's slow, even breaths, and the intoxicating smell of the girls’ hair.

 

. . .

. . .

 

Asami opened her eyes slowly, the bright colors of the spirit world in the light causing her to squint. As she got used to the light, she could register what was in front of her. She admired how peaceful the Avatar’s features were in sleep. For so much of their time together the young woman had been exhausted, stressed, or in pain. 

Asami reached out, brushing the hair off her dark face. She leaned forward, kissing the sleeping Avatar’s forehead. Korra's eyes opened slowly, then taking in where she was her face flushed with color.  She sat bolt up.

"I'm so sorry, I over slept! Have you been up for very long?"

"Whoa calm down, I literally just woke up!" Asami laughed, grabbing Korra's hands. "But since you're up, let's eat and get on the road, you have a lot of new world to show me Miss ‘Link to the Spirit World’." 

"Oh...Good." Korra replied, a little embarrassed about her reaction. "We still have some fruit, let's eat and then I can take you to see Hei Bai. He's a great spirit, I'm sure he'll still remember me. You like pandas right?" She asked offhandedly. 

As the couple ate breakfast Asami absentmindedly watched Korra eat, her mind wandered back, before Korra's return to Republic city. She had been so worried. It was during that time that she had truly realized what Korra meant to her.   

. . .

. . .

 

"Oh man! You and Korra! That's incredible, I mean it makes sense, you two are awesome! Wow, that's, wow!" 

"Thanks Bolin, I knew you'd give me the reaction I wanted." Asami laughed, "I can't really talk about it to anyone else, she's off recovering and we haven't seen her for months now, and I can't talk to Mako because that's just not fair to him. But it's been killing me to keep it bottled up."

"Please, come to me whenever you want, I'm not saying I'm  _the_  love doctor, but it's been alluded to in the past." Bolin said grabbing a piece of paper, looking at it seriously, "I could probably pencil you in for an appointment right about now." 

Asami rolled her eyes, "I could have probably guessed it wouldn't be that easy."

. . .

. . .

 

Asami's mind jumped back to the present. She paused and looked at Korra for a moment before running her hands through the Avatar’s hair, pulling her close and kissing her. However time passes in the spirit world, it stopped for Asami. Three years of waiting, worrying, and finally their lips were together, her hands around the smaller girl’s waist, holding her close. Any wait was worth this. They broke apart; Korra stared into the engineer’s eyes before losing resolve and looking away, her cheeks darkening. 

"Well, that was long overdue." 

"How about we talk about that a little later." Asami smiled, tilting Korra's head to meet her own. A minute more suspended in time, then Korra leaned back surprised.

"Not good?" Asami asked confused.

"Did Mako teach you that, or did you teach Mako?" Korra asked laughing.

"Are you kidding me? He stole my move, I invented that!" Asami said throwing her hands in the air as she got up.

"I wouldn't get too mad at the guy, it wasn't much of a competition." Korra said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Asami's cheek sweetly. "Let's go, you have a giant panda forest spirit to meet!" She grabbed Asami's hand and her pack and started across the field.

 


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami relationship grews as the two spend more time together in the Spirit world.

“Okay, but imagine if we could find a power source comparable to the energy from the spirit vines, put that to use in our cities. We could solve so many problems!” Asami explained excitedly as the two girls walked, the path illuminated by moonlight. “Imagine bringing electricity all over the world, imagine more trains connecting towns all over the world!”

“You’re cute when you’re working instead of taking a vacation.” Korra laughed, winking at the inventor.

“It’s not my fault, you take me to this amazing place, how could I not! This place is ancient, almost older than time, and yet there’s so much energy here, more than we have ever discovered.”

“I’ve never really thought about it like that.” Korra said hugging Asami who was still admiring the enormous trees of the forest they were in. “I think I’ll leave the engineering up to you. Here we are!” The couple stepped into a clearing in the woods, the orange light of day slowly creeping through the trees.

“So now I get to see why you woke me up in the middle of the night to walk through the forest! Don’t get me wrong, I’d take a walk with you any night!” Asami added blushing. She’d been on this escape with Korra two days and still found herself flustered. ‘She’s my best friend, it’s not that different now that we’ve made out’ Asami thought as she watched Korra laying out a blanket against a fallen log in the edge of the glade. Sitting down against it she called Asami towards her.

“Hey, get over here it’s almost time!” Korra called. Grabbing the girl’s arm and pulling her down beside her, brushing the dark hair out of the way, she rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. “In all honesty, Jinora told me about this, so I haven’t seen it, but it sounded really incredible!” As Asami laughed a glowing butterfly spirit appeared out of the tall grass near the center of the clearing, then another and another. The girls stared in wonder as the air filled with butterfly spirits.

“I wonder where they’re all going, and why? Where are you going?” Asami asked reaching for Korra’s hand as she jumped up.

“I’m not going to miss the chance to run through a storm of butterfly spirits! Come on!” Korra grabbed Asami’s outstretched hand pulling her up. Together they rushed into the swirling spirits. Asami laughed, her raven hair flying as Korra spun her around the field. Falling backwards the Avatar pulled Asami onto her. The whirlwind of colors above her, the love of her life pinning her down Korra closed her eyes. She felt the Inventor’s soft lips press against hers, her hands running through her short brown hair. Her mind rushed back to her recovery at home, it felt so long ago, so much had changed.

. . .

. . .

 

Naga licked Korra’s face as the polar bear dog curled around the injured Avatar’s wheelchair.

“Hey, thanks for that!” Korra laughed “And thanks for being here, I know you don’t have much of a choice, but it’s a lot easier with you around. I wrote a letter to Asami today. I miss her so much Naga. I would have written to the boys, but what would I say, how could I explain everything? I feel bad, but it’s so easy to talk to her, even if it’s just through letters.”  She stroked Naga’s neck, wheeling over to the bed and pulling herself onto it with a nudge from her companion. “I love her, and I don’t know when I’m going to see her. I stuck here and I can’t do anything.” The Avatar finished with gritted teeth, hot tears beginning to stream down her face. The polar bear dog nuzzled her face into Korra’s shoulder as the she cried.

 

. . .

 

“Naga, I’m going to do it! I’m going to walk and I’m going to bend!” Korra wheeled into her room and to her desk. “I will be the Avatar I was. I went to Katara today and she helped me visualize what I was trying to do, and I managed to move my toe! It doesn’t sound like much, but I was starting to think that I might not ever move my legs again! I have to write to Asami!” Grabbing a piece of paper she began to write.

 

Asami,

I’m getting better. Last night I had that nightmare again. My mother convinced me to go see Katara, to see if there was anything that she could do. After trying everything she could she decided the rest was up to me. But then she helped me concentrate on moving my toe specifically and I did it! I’m going to get better. I’m going to be the old me again and I’m going to come home and everything will be back to as normal as it can be. I miss you so much.

 

Love,

Korra 

. . .

. . .

 

Asami lay beside the Korra in the field, admiring her breathtaking blue eyes, her short brown hair, her lips basically asking to be kissed again.

“What a way to start the day!” Korra said smiling, turning to Asami, who quickly looked anywhere but the Avatars lips. “Let’s get out of this jungle and find something to do.”

“How about we give it a couple more minutes, weren’t you just reminding me that this is a vacation?” Asami smirked, blowing a piece of hair off Korra’s face playfully.

“But whatever will we do?” Korra asked feigning innocence before grabbing Asami’s waist and sliding her closer. “I love you Asami.” She whispered into the girl’s lips before parting them with her own, kissing her as she had spent nights dreaming about.

“I love you too Korra,” Asami smiled, their lips still together, the weight of a platypus bear seemed to lift from her. One hand on Asami’s back the other in her hair Korra kissed the smiling engineer again. She rolled over straddling Asami. She began to smile herself, their fingers meshing together as the laughed and kissed, oblivious in their happiness to the passing of time or the spirits floating overhead.

 

The world around her was beautiful, full of color and movement, things Asami could have never imagined, but on this third day she found it hard to focus on any of that. A barrier had been broken down, they were in love and they knew it and all the beauty of this new world couldn’t outshine the girls’ excitement. Asami paused watching the Avatar walk ahead.

“There’s a river over here! Why don’t we stop for lunch?” Korra called from ahead running to the edge of the slow clear water to scoop a handful to her mouth. Asami continued down the path, smiling to herself at the Avatars enthusiasm. She watched as a large yellow birdlike spirit glided low over them, rushing past Korra as she stood up.

“Whoa!” Korra stumbled backwards as the yellow blur flew by her. She fell with a splash into the cool water.

“Korra are you all right?” Asami shouted worriedly running to the edge of the water.

“Yeah, I’m fine, a little embarrassed, but fine.” Korra stood up soaking wet, moving her hands circularly then away from her body. Nothing happened.

“I thought you said you could bend if you were in the spirit world physically?” Asami asked an embarrassed and dripping Korra.

“Well, it is the spirit world, so maybe this isn’t just water? Maybe it’s spirit water or something? I’ll ask Jinora or Tenzin about it when we get back, either way, I’m not going the rest of the day like this.” Korra laughed as she waded out of the river to her pack. She pulled out a dry tank top and pants. Asami turned away, blushing at how badly she wanted to appreciate what was happening so close to her. Convincing her self a particularly interesting spirit had just flown over Asami turned slowly, to face Korra’s currently naked back. Her muscles perfectly defined under her dark skin, scars from countless fights through the last 5 years. Asami stood mesmerized by the view her face warm, stomach flipping in the best way. As she noticed Korra beginning to turn Asami spun around, staring as intently as she could and the ground in front of her dusty black boots. Korra’s arms appeared around her waist.

“That was the most obvious thing I have ever witnessed, but I feel like you earned at least a glance.” Korra whispered into her ear, sending shivers cascading down Asami’s back. “Let’s get going! The desert is a half days walk from here and that sound like a nice change of pace.” Korra laced her fingers will Asami, pulling the still scarlet engineer alongside her.

 

. . .

. . .

 

Asami held Korra’s letter. It had been too long since she had heard from her, but what was this going to say? Good news hopefully, news of recovery, of progress. Any news was better than the silence. She walked the empty halls of the Sato estate reading and rereading Korra’s name on the envelope. Sitting down at her desk she opened the letter with shaking hands. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she read, it was so nice to here from her. She hadn’t realized the extent to which she had been worrying until she felt her chest release. She read it and reread it, tracing the words with her fingers, thinking of Korra’s hands running over the same page. She folded the paper, tucking it under the pillow she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Looking at the clock on her desk she sat up, she had a meeting with the President. She rinsed her face in the sink, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

 

. . .

 

 

“So?” Bolin asked slyly noticing their seclusion. “How’s that crush of yours coming along? Need any help from the doctor?”

“Yeah, what do you suggest for having a crush on your best friend, who’s currently on the other side of the world, and you don’t even know if they’d ever think of you in that same way? In addition to running a company and rebuilding a city while trying to sort all the feelings out?” Asami frustratingly snapped.

“I’m sorry Asami, that must be really tough.” Bolin apologized, resting his hand on her shoulder. “You know I can help in any way I can, I don’t actually have any experience building a city, but you never know, maybe I’m awesome at it?”

“Thanks Bolin, I’m sorry I barked at you, I’m just having some trouble working everything out.”

“Well you’re doing great from an outsider’s perspective, and really I’m here for anything.”

 

. . . 

. . .

 

Asami looked down at their locked fingers, she wanted to remember everything about this, even if they had years together, she wanted this memory. Her insides flipped as Korra squeezed her hand, she looked up meeting the bright blue eyes.

“Why don’t we camp here tonight?”

“Sounds perfect to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the flashbacks worked and flowed a bit better in this chapter, I like the idea of seeing parts of the seasons in the story, but only if they work well. Thanks you reading and I would love feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing a fic, the finale prompted me to try to contribute. Please leave feedback if you have any.


End file.
